


ice cream.

by pinkgrapefruit



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgrapefruit/pseuds/pinkgrapefruit
Summary: When Allie gets out, runs full speed on her tiny legs towards her mama (Brooke films it because of course she does) Vanessa declares they’re going for ice cream.





	ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on holiday from school so apparently i'm back to being a writing machine. Thank you Clanjie for getting me obsessed with this idea and Meggie for telling me this is indeed, non crying fluff. Enjoy!

_ [first day of kindergarten] _

 

It’s Allie’s first day of kindergarten and Vanessa frets for the four hours she’s away from her baby. Brooke tries her best to be a comfort blanket, to help her through the worst of it but she knows that her wife is a mama bear at heart and being away from her cub hurts. When Allie gets out, runs full speed on her tiny legs towards her mama (Brooke films it because of course she does) Vanessa declares they’re going for ice cream.

 

They go to a cute, family-owned business down the street from their house, the pastel walls of ‘West’s Confectionary’ becoming a wonderland for the tiny girl as she runs around its checkered floor. Brooke hoists her up onto a raised barstool so she can sit at the counter with the rest of them but Vanessa quickly pulls her onto her lap instead - she claims safety but the blonde knows that she just wants her baby.

 

Brooke orders a coffee, stirs it while her wife slowly feeds their daughter chocolate ice cream. It gets more onto her face than in her mouth but they don’t care. 

 

It becomes a first day tradition.

 

_ [first dance recital] _

 

They make a promise of ice cream to get Allie through her first dance recital. She’s seven and tenacious, a feisty little thing that took to ballet like her mother did all those years ago. But she could be the greatest dancer in the world and she’d still be terrified so while Brooke scrapes her daughter's dark blonde curls into a smooth bun, Vanessa kneels in front of her, holding her hands and promising a trip to West’s.

 

The girl dances like she was born to and Vanessa screams at every opportunity, holding up her camcorder to capture every moment because she is so fucking proud of her. Brooke holds their son, beaming from ear to ear as she bounces him in time to the music. 

 

Nina West greets them at the door, ushers them into their booth in the corner before bringing out a chocolate ice cream sundae for Allie. The girl squeals in delight, tries to feed Noah little bits as he sits on their mama's lap, gurgling and giggling at his mom and sister as they loudly sing ballet music in between mouthfuls.

 

_ [sick day] _

Allie gets sick in seventh grade and Vanessa takes the day off work. Brooke ushers Noah out of the door, kisses her girls' foreheads and promises to bring home some ice cream when she gets back from work.

 

They spend the day huddled on the sofa under piles of blankets. At one point Vanessa re-explains the origins of all of them, how Allie’s moms travelled as dancers and bought blankets because they used to make pillow forts in their hotel rooms. She tells tour story after tour story between wiping her forehead of sweat and refilling the ice packs.

 

When Brooke returns, a carton of West’s family ice cream in hand, she smiles at her wife and daughter on the sofa. Noah ruins it pretty fast - she can just see his dark mop of hair from where she stands in the kitchen and he almost certainly jumped on the sleeping girls. Allie perks up at the ice cream - Brooke reminds herself to thank Nina for being the family’s saviour.

 

_ [first love] _

 

Allie is fourteen when she decides she has a crush on a boy down the street. He’s called Edward and seems perfectly respectable but Vanessa doesn't like him. Brooke laughs at her reaction, calls her a mama bear and wraps her arms around her wife’s waist from behind as they look out of the kitchen window.

 

Edward asks Allie out on a Wednesday and subsequently gets invited to West’s - it’s Brookes doing and Vanessa is less than impressed but complies nonetheless because her baby is so happy.

 

Brooke spends the evening cracking jokes at Vanessa's expense as she silently glares at the boy who appears to have stolen her little girl's heart. They share a chocolate sundae. Vanessa almost squeezes Brooke’s hand off under the table.

  
  


_ [moving houses] _

 

Vanessa cries when they move houses. Allie is fifteen and Noah is eleven and their home just isn’t big enough, but she still sobs. It’s the height wall that really does it, how she cannot take the strip of wall that holds the growth of her children with her across the street. It feels like her heart is being ripped out, and she hates it.

 

They have one last ice cream party in the empty living room. It's the family plus Edward and Nina and they eat so much ice cream that Brooke’s sure they have sold out West’s. 

 

The next morning, when the cartons are gone and they're both in overalls and Rosie the Riveter bandanas, Vanessa stares at the height chart. ‘It’s on wallpaper’ she argues, ‘why can’t we just strip it’ and because Brooke is hopelessly in love with her wife, she spends the morning taking down the wallpaper. They frame it and it’s stupidly expensive but the look on Vanessa's face is worth it.

 

_ [prom] _

 

Edward takes Allie to Junior prom and Vanessa cannot stop crying. It appears to be a running theme, Brooke notes as she calls Nina, that ice cream meetings usually occur when her wife starts to sob.

 

Allie looks beautiful, all lithe ballerina frame - curly blonde hair left natural and makeup done by her mama pre-crying. Edward doesn’t scrub up too bad either and Vanessa does his bowtie for him - finally accepting of his place in the family three years into dating her daughter. Noah dresses up for the fun of it - a thirteen year old in a velvet tux and Brooke has never been so proud.

 

She and ‘Nessa dress up for West’s too and they wander in at 11 p.m., the most overdressed family on the street. They stay til the early hours of the morning, laughing over sundaes as Nina dances around with them. If Vanessa could bottle happiness, this would be it.

 

_ [first heartbreak] _

 

Edward breaks Allie’s heart on a Thursday.

 

She spends the day curled up in bed, and between her and her mama they consume more ice cream than should be humanly possible. They watch  _ Pretty Woman _ twice through because it’s Vanessa’s favourite and now it’s Allie’s, and Brooke kisses them both on the forehead before taking Noah to see a ballet - she recognises that they need a little alone time;if it means she gets to spend time with her favourite little man she’s not too pressed.

 

When Allie is asleep, Brooke and Vanessa open a new tub of ice cream, settle into the couch as the blonde tries to convince her wife that no, they cannot kill Edward because it’s not his fault - families move away. 

 

They fall asleep halfway through a tub of ‘Nina’s classic coconut,’ Vanessa’s head on Brooke’s chest, smiling.

 

_ [graduation] _

 

When Allie graduates, she and her mama paint ice cream on the top of her cap. It feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me @pink-grapefruit-cafe on tumblr x


End file.
